


Sabrina's Realization on Relationships

by Giulietta



Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hanging Out, Hurts So Good, Manipulative Lila Rossi, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Realization, Sabrina Raincomprix Needs Love, Sabrina Raincomprix-centric, Sleepiness, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Sabrina Raincomprix was the one who caught Chloé Bourgeois on her saddest moment, replacing Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be the blonde's best friend...... Maybe she shouldn't have done it?
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Sabrina Raincomprix & Everyone
Series: Miraculous Guide to Madness [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Sabrina's Realization on Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> Good in a strangely bad way.

Sabrina Raincomprix is used to listening and obeying orders. It makes life easier for both parties in the usual circumstances. Sometimes, you need to use your head to obtain the desirable result. Most of the time, the order is straightforward. Well... That's what she learned from her dad's stories as a police officer. In school, life was different. People expect you to act, but they also expect you to say the words they want to hear. What they want from you. Sabrina couldn't understand the mixed signals...

**[She didn't have a lot of friends.]**

Although she has high grades, no one really liked her. They called her a _nerd_ and a _weirdo_. She asked the teacher to transfer her to another section and the teacher agreed. It was for the best.

> _"Chloé!" The ten-year-old girl called out, running barefoot to reach an empty room in the venue. "Chloé? Your mama didn't mean it!"_
> 
> _"Mommy never lies!" A voice echoed and the bluenette turned around to the sound. "It's.. It's all your fault!"_
> 
> _"But I did... nothing." The girl looked around, clutching her dress as she went closer to her friend. "Is it because we wear matchies? I can change and-"_
> 
> _"You think that's g-going to fix everything?!" Chloé scoffed, tears falling down her eyes as she hugged her knees. The blonde sobbed, betrayed. "I worked s-so hard and y-you just!"_
> 
> _"Chloé..." The girl knelt down, hesitant to lift the tablecloth. "I'm s-sorry, Chloé... Please come out..."_
> 
> _"Leave.." Chloé whispered, not wanting to see her anymore._
> 
> _"Chloé." The girl begged, now at the verge of crying. "Don't s-say that! I can fix it! I can-"_
> 
> _" **Leave!** " Chloé screamed. "I wished I never befriended you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"_

When she entered the section of the infamous Chloé Bourgeois, Sabrina never expected to see a fallout between two superpowers right before her eyes. **One fell while the other shone harshly.** Sabrina was suddenly caught staring right at the shimmering star and never expected a chance to be friends with the mayor's daughter. Her dad was enthusiastic, glad she finally made a friend. Sabrina agreed with him. Despite her cold and arrogant attitude, Chloé is really nice once you get to know her. She doesn't know what went between Chloé and Marinette, but maybe it was for the best?

**[Or maybe Marinette did the right thing, after all?]**

"She's just using you, Sabrina." Lila frowned, inviting her to hang out with the girls when _yet again_ Sabrina failed to buy the right product for her bestie. Lila advised, "She may treat you with expensive toys and fashion wear, but at the end of the day, Chloé treats you very poorly. Friends don't do that. You're worth more than being a servant."

"And you have us as your friends." Rose chirped before Sabrina could argue back. "We can hang out, play games and help you when you need help."

"Not going to lie, but isn't Chloé the reason you don't hang out with us?" Alix pointed out. "Be friends with her? Sure. But you don't have to be best friends with someone like _that_."

"Alix has a point." Juleka muttered, also concerned for her. "You don't have to be with Chloé all the time. If Chloé were a caring best friend, she'd let you hang out with your other friends."

"I know. Marinette and I are BFF and I'm hanging out with you guys." Alya reassured and Sabrina really thought about it. _It's always been about Chloé, never about her. It was simple. She didn't need to think... But that also makes her disposable, wouldn't it?_ Alya placed a hand on top of her hand, "If Chloé gets angry at you, stand up to her. We'll back you up."

"Y-you'd really help me?" Sabrina hesitantly asked, not sure why Lila started with this topic. Lila's the new transfer student and she has such an amazing life. It's nice listening to her stories and the grand adventure the girl had with her diplomat mother. However, there are only two female classmates who aren't as invested in Lila's adventures.

> Chloé dislikes Lila greatly. Sabrina attributes that to envy just like the rest of them. _It's not Lila's fault she has a more amazing life than Chloé._
> 
> Marinette seems skeptical on Lila's stories, finding it more humorous than amazing. Sabrina knows it's hard to believe, but Marinette's achievements are just as impossible. _Alya says Marinette might be jealous of Lila for being closer to Adrien, but Alix is shaking her head._

"Of course! That's what friends are for." Mylène agreed and Sabrina still felt this tiny bit of uncertainty. Chloé has always been there for her, but ever since Papillon began attacking Paris, Chloé changed.. _We argued so many times and it's my dad who talked me out of it._

**[Maybe Marinette did the right thing, after all.]**

"Ok.." Sabrina admitted, bowing down her head. "You guys are right. I deserve more friends and being my own person."

"I'm glad you finally realized! I'm so proud of you, Sabrina." Lila smiled and Sabrina felt a warm feeling on her chest.

"..." While Lila talked about this weekend's pool party, Sabrina reevaluated her life. _This is for the best. Chloé won't always be there for her. It's only a matter of time before Chloé removes her from her friend list just like how she toyed with her dad and that butler's job for her own needs_.Sabrina has to put a stop to it before she loses the chance to getting back up. They're still young, but she's given Chloé so many chances and it's all for naught. Chloé never changed. All Chloé cares is her own needs. She even prefers hanging out with Adrien than being with her. _Chloé bailed on her in so many occasions just to beg the heroes to be Queen Bee again._ Chloé is self-centered. Chloé wouldn't even bat an eyelash if she got hurt, would she?

'She never did change...' Sabrina bit her lower lip. 'Not even for us.'

* * *

...

..

.

'Something's amiss.' Marinette isn't sure what, but she didn't trip or encounter any rabid poodles or have a near death encounter with a car along the side walk while running towards the classroom. The tension in the classroom is high, not even she can fix it judging that it's Chloé-related problems. _Chloé's eyes are red. The blonde recently cried?_

"..." Marinette pursed her lip, wanting to ask the golden question. _However..._ She promised not to intervene in the blonde's personal life after that _incident_. That's the least she can do after getting in the way of this girl's dreams countless of times. Looking at the seating arrangement, she found Lila smirking triumphantly and sitting beside Sabrina?

'You're next.' Lila mouthed and Marinette raised an eyebrow. _She wonders what the brunette meant?_

'Maybe she's today's bad luck..?' Marinette walked towards her seat beside Alya, only to see Nino? Marinette yawned, peeved and sitting beside Adrien who's face is smacked onto the table. _Yesterday's akuma was near his neighborhood. It must be hard falling asleep after that._

"Hey, Al? Can you wake us up when Ms. Bustier comes?" Marinette requested, resting her back on the bench and crossing her arms. "Going to take a catnap."

"Sure girl. Take your time." Alya pats her head and Marinette closed her eyes.

'I'll ask Alya what happened... la...ter.' Marinette fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sabrina's method: Learn from your mistake.
> 
> (What are mistakes in the face of madness by the way?)


End file.
